


Done

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spitroasting, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Credence, my dear boy," Grindelwald says. His hand inches up around Graves' throat, tightens. Graves lets out a choked whimper. "Would you like to join us?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk.
> 
> Filling this: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=941259#cmt941259

"Don't," Graves says.

He says it so quietly Grindelwald can't help but take the bait.

"What was that?" He's got Graves pressed against the wall, his own thigh shoved between Graves' legs, but he pulls Graves' face back by the chin, wanting to see the look in his eyes.

"He said don't!" Credence is practically yelling, shouting at him from across the room. He's got the kid magically bound to a chair, with charms no real wizard would struggle with. But after all: the kid is a squib. There's nothing he can do but watch.

Graves' own hands are bound behind him, tied the old fashion way: just a piece of rope. Even starved, likely dehydrated, and wandless in the basement of some forgotten tenement on the edges of Brooklyn Graves is a formidable wizard. Grindelwald wouldn't even bother putting a charm on him. He thinks, just for a second, that it's a shame he can't use him as an ally. A shame he needs his position, not his power.

"Please," Graves says. His face is swollen, and Grindelwald can see tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. "Stop."

"Are you going to cry, Director?" Grindelwald says. He gets his fingers in the man's hair, yanks, and Graves lets out a miserable noise Credence mimics from across the room.

"I love that. Let me see." He spins Graves so he's pressing him back with only his hips, so Graves can feel how hard he is, how much he means it.

He never thought Graves would be such an emotional captive, but Grindelwald supposes he's just lucky that way.

Credence, for his part, is definitely crying, sobs wracking his body, but it's like he doesn't even notice his own tears. He's straining this way and that against the chair, begging.

"Please, I don't know where it is. I haven't seen anything. Please let him go. I'll do anything," Credence says. The chair shifts and jumps under his weight but holds.

"Hear how he begs for you?" Grindelwald says, grinding his hips harder into Graves'. A couple tears slip out, down his face, scruffy and rough from days without a proper shave. Grindelwald lets his hands run down over Graves' ass, gripping hard. "Isn't he sweet?"

"Please!" Credence says, his voice taking on a hysterical rasp.

"Let's give him a little entertainment," Grindelwald says, one hand coming forward to cup Graves. "Shall we?"

He pulls at the clasp of Graves trousers and Graves is crying properly now, chest heaving. He turns Graves back around and begins to yank his clothes down, smallclothes and all. He presses one hand, palm flat, into the small of Graves' back, half to steady himself, half to push Graves harder into the wall. He pulls lubricant out of his own pocket and coats his fingers--he likes the crying but a dry hole isn't exactly his thing. He preps Graves clinically, and with such focus that initially he doesn't even hear what the man is saying.

"At least not, not with him here," Graves sobs. "Please, just not him."

"Oh?" says Grindelwald. He presses his body into Graves' back, speaks into the joint of his neck and shoulder. Graves is such a strong, well-built man. It's intoxicating have him, weak and crying this way.

"I don't want him to see," Graves says, quietly, words almost swallowed by the wall he's muttering into. "He's just a boy. I don't want him to see me this way."

Grindelwald looks and Credence is watching them, eyes red from crying, lips swollen. But the more Grindelwald stares at him the less he looks distressed and the more he looks...

"I think he might like what he sees, Mr. Graves," Grindelwald says. "Shall we find out?"

He yanks Graves away from the wall, one hand grasping the back of his neck, the other hooked around his tied hands, and walks him toward Credence. Graves is shaking, trying to wiggle away or hide himself from Credence, but Grindelwald holds him straight.

"Please! Don't. Credence, don't watch. You can look away," Graves says, but even over his shoulder Gindelwald can see it. Credence is mesmerized.

Grindelwald pushes Graves down onto his knees in front of Credence, whose eyes never leave Graves' tear streaked face.

"Please, please, please," Graves is saying, and Grindelwald isn't sure if he's talking to him or Credence at this point.

Credence is shaking his head, trying to draw up into himself but the charms won't let him. He's crying again, fresh tears. "I'm sorry, I can't. I don't-"

"Credence, my dear boy," Grindelwald says. His hand inches up around Graves' throat, tightens. Graves lets out a choked whimper. "Would you like to join us?"

"No!" Graves shouts, so suddenly Grindelwald starts a little. "He won't. He doesn't-"

But Credence's eyes are on Grindelwald's, like he's looking for permission, and even Graves sees it. "Ah," Grindelwald says. He'd mostly been joking, but even through the kid's trousers he can see Credence is painfully hard. 

Grindelwald reaches his hand down to Graves' entrance, checking he's still loose enough. He pulls himself out of his trousers and lines himself up, the head of his cock just pressing into Graves. Graves is sobbing, gasping, and Grindelwald pushes him forward so his face is buried in Credence's lap, mouth somewhere in the vicinity of Credence's cock.

"Feel that?" Grindelwald asks him. "See how much he wants you? How seeing you like this affects him?"

"Mr. Graves, I'm sorry," Credence says. "I can't help it. I can't-"

"No of course not. It's natural," Grindelwald says. He pushes into Graves who grunts and gasps, open mouthed into Credence's thigh. Credence keens, high and desolate.

He bottoms out in Graves, who's working a wet spot into Credence's trousers made of tears and spit. Credence looks positively overwhelmed, watching Graves in his lap. His hips are bucking against Graves' face, and that gives Grindelwald an idea.

"Credence," he says, pulling out of Graves slowly, ushering in a fresh wave of sobbing and squirming. "I'm going to release your hands."

"W-what?" Credence says. He looks at Grindelwald, lost, tears still running in streaks down his face.

"I want you," Grindelwald says, burying himself back into Graves slowly as he speaks. "To take out you cock, wrap your fingers in his hair, and use his mouth."

He expects something from Graves at that but all he gets is whimpering. Credence gasps in a few breaths, glances down at Graves in his lap, and nods.

Grindelwald releases him with a wave of his hand--nobody ever said wandless magic wasn't useful--and Credence goes straight for his trousers. He's all long fingers and clumsy groping as Grindelwald fucks into Graves absently and Graves' body jerks against Credence's lap with each thrust, his eyes squeezed shut like he's trying to will them both away.

Grindelwald grabs for him, grasping his chin and pulling him up just a little, so he can watch Credence. "I'd watch this if I were you, Mr. Graves," he bites at Graves' ear, tugging a little on the lobe. "It may be his first time."

Credence reaches for Graves' head, wraps his fingers in Graves' hair and pulls, inching Graves toward his cock.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Graves," he says, even as he's lining up his cock with Graves' mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Graves won't open his mouth, Grindelwald can tell, so he gets his hand on Graves' jaw. "Like this, Credence," he says, and squeezes so Graves has release his jaw.

Graves chokes, and Credence sobs, "I'm sorry!" He pulls Graves' head back and Grindelwald worries for just a second before Credence is pulling Graves down again. Graves just goes this time, and Credence thrusts up into his mouth, moaning and crying, his teeth clenched.

God, the sight of him has Grindelwald edging toward the end faster than he's gone since he was sixteen.

"Isn't he tight, Credence? So hot and wet." He pulls Graves' hips back into his hard, hitting him deep. Graves groans around Credence, but it turns into a sputtering, choking sound as Credence comes down his throat.

"Fuck, did you come?" Gridelwald asks. "Quick shot."

He pulls Graves' head back by his hair, and the sight of his face, tear streaked, mouth wrecked and leaking Credence's release has Grindelwald coming with a groan, thrusting up into Graves.

Credence is panting, his head thrown back. His fingers are curling into the edges of his chair, clearly still riding his post-orgasm high.

"Credence, dear boy, if you're not too spent we can switch. I do believe Mr. Graves can take quite a bit more than we've given."

**Author's Note:**

> If you see a typo let me know in the comments. Like I said, I'm drinking, this is probably rife with them.
> 
> Also if you have thoughts on tags I'm open to them. I'm not a very prolific tagger and that's all I could think of.


End file.
